


Then we take..

by lazlong



Series: Fool's Errand [8]
Category: Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: Curse: may your wishes come true!





	Then we take..

There is nothing to say, zero, nada.. a century and half versus barely after thirty of her Mother (God, Scarlett remembers quite _well_ her thirties – she had been on her forth husband then, good for her, too bad for Rhett) – Scarlett stands frozen, and feels time drag its feet, mocking her prayers from long ago “just see mother, speak.. ask”.  Ask – what? There is nothing left to ask.

She, Ellen, has committed the utmost sin in her books – she has given up. Given up trying to live, live and be bloody happy for each morning you open eyes. No.. instead she longing in her head for teenage infatuation, still seeing the death of unhinged teenager as her fault.

Scarlett winces, approaching _mother._ It seems pretty obvious, where her own obsession with Ashley might come from – probably there is something wrong with their genetics, inherited like predisposition for depression is falling for idiot, for fantasies life – doesn’t matter whether the name is Ashley of Robbilard.

There is nothing left to say, nothing to ask. There is cover not to be blown, and getting the hell out of here, out, out and out.


End file.
